Why Us?
by JapaneseClute
Summary: My eyes open quickly,and I'm standing infront of a mirror. My reflection doesn't look exactly like me though. He's trying to say something but I can't hear him. Next thing I know my reflection holds up a gun and shoots the mirror. Captivity Fic* There are Ten of us. Identified by number, and all unsure of why we were brought here. The only contact I have is notes between Ten and I.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey rreaders. This is a new random story I wrote. I like it. I have ideas for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER TRAGEDY!**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v.**

Eyes half open I glance around the place of my confinement. The dim lighting outlined a few old newspapers. Nothing of interest. The time was unknown to me. I was left to ponder how long had past. Locked in my solitude by myself. Did I still have a family? I lost track of the days. My Mother, and Father. I'd seen news articles about them in the currently out dated newspapers. My friends. Where were they?

I sat in the corner of the room I had grown to resent. Was it night? I have no windows in this room. I was given food. Nothing special. Just enough to keep myself alive. I was given water twice a day. Shower acess twice a week. When looking in the mirror I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was longer now. Long enough to pass as girl hair. It fell to my shoulders. My ribs poked out of my even paler skin. My honey golden eyes, now vacant and lacking emotion.

I had no memories of that day. There are major gaps in my memory. I remember family, and friends. But for being alive 17 years I lacked memories. It's as if there's a wall trapping me. My name is Hikaru Smith, but I never breathed a word of it around here. For now my name is the only thing I have, and even that is just two words. Around here they called me Seven. There are six others that came here before me, and two others brought here after me. I'd heard them, but never seen any of them. I hadn't even gotten a clear view of my captor's faces.

There was no demands for money, no sexual assualt, but there was the occasional injection of something I wasn't able to identify. The place was full of misery though. I was occasionally able to hear a young childs cries followed by a male voice calling them Eight. Once in a while I heard the voice of Five who had to be next door. He called out for anyone, but I never answered. I'm not sure I'd remember how to talk if I tried.

I longed to see the daylight, and my mother. I longed to get a haircut and return to school. I wanted a bed to sleep in. I wanted heating or blankets. Luxuries I'm sure I used to take for granted. I'm not sure why they wanted me. I wasn't even rich. I'd grown up a poor boy. Attending public school in a small village in Japan. I'd had few close friends, but no enemies. It just wasn't adding up. Whatever the reason I was here for I wished to leave.

I drifted into a cold uneasy sleep. A nightmare befell me, and I sat up with a start. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. Silent tears fell down my cheeks. I beat my fist on the wall to make up for my lack of voice. "Hello?!" I heard the familiar voice of Five call out. I opened my mouth, and tried to reply, nothing. "Seven? That's you isn't it?" I kept beating on the wall until I could make a noise, "No my name is Hikaru," it was a raspy whisper. "Seven?" Five's voice called. "Yes that's me," I said louder and Five must've heard. "Are you ok Seven? How old are you?" I cleared my throat, "17," I replied. "I'm 19." Five called back.

My throat burned from breaking my silence, "What do they want with us?" I asked Five. There was hesitation on his side, "They want to experiment on us Seven. Those injections are miscelanious mixtures oh who knows what." I gulp, "Will we get to leave?" Five took some time before answering, "If we leave they get arrested. They won't let us. I have been asking if they'd let us meet the others. They used too when it was just five of us. I heard they brought Ten in today. That was the screaming from earlier." I recall the screaming an struggles I'd heard, "Five, what's your name?" Five's voice came across quiet now, "Five is the only name I know." I felt sympathy towards Five. "Do you know anything about Ten?" I asked him. "Yes, Ten is a 17 year old male. I saw his shadow. He is tall I'm pretty sure."

My conversation with Five was cut off by the door to my room opening. It was time for my shower. I readily got up and made my way to the bathroom with less enthusiasm. I look at the door to Five's room. It is closed and impossible to see through. I turn my head fast and my hair hits my face. I reached the bathroom, and closed the door. I turned the water on warm and stared into the mirror. There was a little piece of paper poking out of the side. It was hard to notice, but somehow I did. I pulled it out to reveal a folded piece of paper. Curiously I unfolded it, and it read:

_**Hello, Today is March 3rd 2013. My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. They are calling me is this place?Why am I here? I'm so confused. If anyone is reading this I've hidden a pencil in the cabinet. I'll check here everday. Please write back.**_

_**Ten**_

I look for the pencil and retrieve it. I begin to write:

_**Hello Ten. I have no idea what today is, but I am Seven. I was recently told we're being experimented on. Chances of getting home are looking slim. I am a seventeen year old boy. I heard you are too though. I have been here for a long time. The only thing I have left is my name which I will not give out. You are here because they took an interest in you. Why I don't know. I'll check back for notes from you later. Be safe Ten. We're all here.**_

_**Seven**_

Quickly I refold the paper and replace it and the pencil. Then I get in the shower. I hear the door creak open and something hits the floor. Then the door closes. I finish up and get out. A new pair of clothes is on the floor. I smile slightly relieved for fresh clothing. I put it on. It feels great. I then open the door and am immidiatly jabbed by a needle. A hand over my mouth muffles a scream. I begin to get dizzy and soon enough my world is dark.

My eyes open quickly,and I'm standing infront of a mirror. My reflection doesn't look exactly like me though. He's trying to say something but I can't hear him. Next thing I know my reflection holds up a gun and shoots the mirror.

I bolt upward. It was the same nightmare I'd had for months. I crawled to my door and knocked twice. That was the bathroom signal. The door slid open, "Good to see you up." A male voice whispers. There was one man who seemed to care for us and for that I was glad. I make my way into the bathroom, and stare in the mirror. The color in my eyes are begining to delude it almost seems. I check the note spot between me and Ten.

_**Seven, I'm scared out of my mind. I keep having these nightmares. You haven't written in a few days. Are you ok? You're the only one I've had contact with. These nightmares they're scaring me. They started occuring when I got here a few days ago. I'm standing infront of a mirror, but my reflection doesn't look like me. I mean it is me, but it doesn't look like it. I try to call out for help from my strange relfection. Then I give up and point a gun towards him and shoot at him. The mirror shatters and I wake up.**_

_**Ten**_

Tears line my eyes and I lean over the toilet and throw up. I dig out the pencil and write,

_**Ten, I have the exact same dream. That's pretty creepy. Only it isn't me who shoots the mirror. My reflection shoots at me. It must be an injection giving us those dreams. Keep me posted on the dreams.**_

_**Seven**_

"Hey Seven, You done? Ten's knocking." I open the door, and let my favorite "guard" take me back to the room of my confinement. The door closes and I sit motionless. After a while I call out "Hey Five?" There was no answer Five must've been asleep. I close my eyes willing sleep to come. "Why us?" I whisper before falling asleep.

* * *

Rate and Review.  
Ideas always accepted :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is a short filler chapter! I intend on upating soon.

**Little Strawberry RiRin Chan: Here's your upday ^-^ Thanks for reviewing**

**Akatsuki Fatale: What's a premonition?**

**Valcoria Fallen: I'm always in need of ideas. PM me please?**

**Fandom-maniac 1667: Thank you. This chapter is just a filler the plot will move more afterwards ;)**

Enjoy~

* * *

Hikaru's point of view

Why us? The question echoed through my mind. My eyes warily scanned the room. I didn't move from the corner I was sitting in. I ran my hand slowly through my shoulder length orange hair. My dull eyes stared at a cement wall. There was nothing there. Nothing at all. There's never anything.

**To Yuzuha's place**

Yuzuha sobbed miserably. "This is my second child that I've lost." She sobbed to her most trusedt maid. "Kaoru," She whispered miserably. There were lost boy posters everywhere. His poster was even on the 'Have you seen this child' Walmart board. She stared at her son's poster. "Please return to me safely Kaoru." Yuzuha mummered touching her couldn't loose another child. If only Yuzuha had looked to the upper right corner of the board. She would've noticed the poster with the picture of a boy identical to her Kaoru.

**Hikaru's p.o.v**

The door to my room opened. It wasn't my shower time. "Hey Seven turn around." I did as told. A blindfold was tied around my eyes. The man pulled me up and guided me too a room. I was laid down on a table. My arms were tugged on. My stomach poked, "Is he the one?" I heard someone ask. "You bet boss." Said the other voice. "Bring the other one." The voice of the 'boss' said.

I heard the grunts of what sounded like a struggling boy. "Let me go!" A voice called. "Stick him!" Said the voice of the boss. The sounds of struggle quickly died down. I sat quiet. I'd been here long enough to know that struggling got you punished. "They look alike don't they. "Hn I can't tell because of that one's hair. Cut it." I got the chilling feeling they were reffering to me. I was right. They grabbed my hair and started to hack at it with scissors. I sat still when I felt two taps on the back. That told me it was the one guy that hadn't ever hurt me. The only one I at least kind of liked. He wasn't pulling on my hair, but I was nervous to feel it coming off. I had wanted a haircut, but by a professional.

The cutting stopped. "Hey! I see it now." The man who had ordered my hair to be cut said. "We're done here." He said shortly after. I was escorted back to my cell, "I'm sorry Seven. It's pretty even if that makes you feel better." The guard whom had cut my hair whispered in my ear. I was locked back in my cell for a good ten minutes before I worked up the nerve to touch my head. I felt butterflies growing in my stomach. It was shorter. Not way to short, but still. I closed my eyes. It wasn't the hair I cared about it. It was the fact that they could do anything to us.

I hit my fist on the wall, "FIVE ," I yelled. No answer. I banged on the wall some more, "Five?" Silence. I shook my head, and crawled back into my corner. I was lonely and miserable. Where was 5? Was he ok? I almost wanted to cry. "5," I whispered. I stared at the wall as I always did. The door to my cell opened some time later. Shower time. I made my way to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I approached the mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself. I touched my hair. Oddly enough I kind of liked it. I felt more like a guy. I looked to the place Ten and I left notes.

_**Seven, **_

_**It's been a while since you've written. As you told me I've lost track of days.I heard there's a set of twins around here. Don't you think it would be swell to have a twin?I sure do. I wonder if my family is looking for me. Sometimes I question even that.I just want to get out of here don't you?**_

I took the pencil, and began to write:

_**Ten,**_

_**Who doesn't want to get out of here? I think it'd be great to have a family a twin would be an added bonus. I haven't heard about twins, but I heard two boys resemble eachother very much. I'm sure your family is looking for you. Why wouln't they? I plan on possibably attempting escape.**_

I was shocked at what I had just written. I didn't go back on it though. All along I've secretly been imagining ways to escape. I just hadn't put that much together. I imagined the sunlight I hadn't seen in forever. The outdoors I enjoyed as a child. The house I grew up in. I missed it all. Especially my family. I only had a dad. My mother had died in child birth I heard, but I knew dad didn't blame me. I tucked the note away in it's place then I took my shower. I got out and dried my hair. Then I got dressed in a clean pair of clothes. I made my way back to my cell with my hair still wrapped in the towel and my face down. On the way I passed the next guy going in to shower. He passed me without a second glance, but I got a good enough look at him. Orange hair, honey golden eyes, pale skin, tall. I was seeing my look alike. Ten was right there was a set of twins, and I was one of them.

* * *

_**Like, Hate? Review Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for short chapters . I'd like to thank valcoria fallen for the fantastic idea. I did not use it in this chapter, but I plan on trying to incorporate it into future chapters. **

**Thanksies guys!**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v.**

I was shocked to have seen the boy that looked just like me. I hadn't thought I had any siblings. This discovery shocked me. It spooked me to the point where I didn't bother writing back to Ten. I felt more alone than ever. I did want to know who he was, but at the same time I did not. I fantasize over it, but I worry he wouldn't like me. Stupid reason huh? I had no clue who he was. He could be anyone.

"Seven?" I heard the small voice of Five come through the wall. "Five, I'm here." I called back. Five was quiet for a minute before responding, "How thin do you think the walls are?" I stared at the wall before tapping on it. If I tried hard enough I could probably put my fist through it. "Not very thick at all." I replied. "Ok back away."I retreated back to my corner. Within a second I saw something come through the wall. It moved up slowly seeing as to it had to saw it's way through the wall. It rreached up about a foot and a half the from the top went left. It continued sawing until in was perpendicular with the floor. It finally registered that Five was going to create a way for us to see eachother.

I watched as the piece in the wall was pushed out with force. "Five where did you get a knife?" I asked as a boy crawled through the hole. He looked up at me. "It fell out of one of the guards pockets." He replied. We stared at eachother. Neither of us had seen a person up close in a long time. Five had long brown hair. It fell below his shoulders. He had grey eyes too. "It's been a while since I've had human interactions." He mummered. I stared at him. "You look familiar." I try. He looks at me, "Ever go to Karwizowa? I used to work for my uncle there during summers." Just like that I was thrown into a flashback:

_I was 5 years old. My family visited Karwizowa every summer. My best friend visited there every summer as well. He was really my only friend. I was home schooled, and no one lived near us. It was our first day of summer. We arrived in Karwizowa, and I ran straight for one place. When I got there an ederly man said, "He's not back from shopping yet Hikaru." I had been heart broken. I thanked the old man and slowly began walking back to the hotel. "HIKAWUUUUUU!" I heard. I turned around with a big smile, "AWAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed back running up to my best friend to give him a hug._

I looked at him wide eyed. I could see the resemblence now. "It's you..." I whispered to him. He looked at me with curiousity. "It's me. Hikaru." I whisper my eyes filling with tears. "Hikaru..? I remember you!" He said softly before giving me a hug. I hugged him back, "Arai," I whispered to him. I heard him whisper in my ear, "Thankyou, for helping me remember my name." I smiled gently though he couldn't see it, "We're going to bust out Arai. Then we can go back to having summers in Karwizowa." He put his forehead on my shoulder, "I'd like that Hika. I'd like that a lot." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Do you want me to cut it with the knife?" He looked at me,"Yes please..." I picked the knife up and took it to his hair.

When I was done cutting off his hair it rested at the top of his ears. Much shorter than mine. "I guess the jig is up huh?" He asked. I looked at him with a confused look, "What?" I asked him. He smiled, "I told you I was older than I was." Since he mentioned it I remembered, "Why?" He shrugged, "Well I was wrong about my age. I couldn't remember what it was, and I felt like the older people thought I was they'd look up to me." I shook my head, "Age doesn't make you a hero Arai." He nodds, "I know."

"Have you made contact with anyone else?" He asks me. I hesitate, "Kind of... Ten and I have exchanged notes." Arai looked thoughtful. "I see. Can he help us escape maybe?" I shrugged I wasn't sure. We heard footsteps coming down the hall. Arai made a hasty escape to his cell, an we tucked the piece of wall back into the wall to make it seem as though it had never been disturbed.

"Five!" A deep voice bellowed from his side. I heard my best friend scream a terrified scream, and my heart stopped. I heard a few crashes from the other side of the wall. The door slammed after what sounded like a struggle. All was quiet. I pushed out the piece of the wall and looked into Arai's room, but he wasn't there.

* * *

And end chapter 3. Review to motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sudden upate right? Correct! I have NO life during summer vacation. Be looking for more.**

**TheFanGirl22: I tried to heed your advice here. I hope this is better. Believe it or not school doesn't cover writing where I live. Is this better?**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v.**

I was shocked not to see Arai in the room. I feared for him. I poked my head further into his room. It looked just like mine. I crawled into his room, and my gaze was immediatly attracted to the open door. It was just open. No guards or anything. I slowly stood up and approached it as if it were a trap. Nothing happened. I poked my head out of it. The hall was empty. I made a run for the bathroom. The door was unlocked, but the shower was running. I ducked in, and clicked the door shut.

"H-ello? Did I do something wrong?" A voice from the shower asked.

"No, I don't mean in intrude on you. I'll be out shortly." I reply.

"Who are you?" The person asks me.

"My name is Hikaru." I tell him looking at my feet. Arai had been the only one that knew my name.

"Kaoru." The voice says back.

"Ten?" I ask breath catching in my throat.

"Yes...?" Ten asks confused.

I don't reply. Instead I pull the note out of it's hiding place.

_**Seven,**_

_**I'd like to escape with place is you have a plan?**_

_**Ten**_

_**Seven,**_

_**Why aren't you responding? Are you ok. Please write me back. I'm worried.**_

_**Ten**_

_**Seven,**_

_**Since you aren't answering I'm going to assume you're dead. I will mourn you as my only friend in here.**_

_**Ten**_

I closed my eyes. He thought I was dead. I realized the shower had shut off. I got on my knees , eyes still closed. I was trying to decide what to do next. My eyes snapped open when I felt a hand on my face. I recoiled a little bit when I realized that I was looking into eyes identical to mine.

"We're twins..." Kaoru whispered to me.

"I didn't know you were my twin," I said wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Ten it's me Seven." I whispered to him.

Kaoru or Ten gasped, "Seven! I thought you were dead." He whisper yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kao I'm going through a lot." I whispered to calm him down.

"I need to go now Hika," He told me his foace softening up. He reached over and hugged me, "Be safe my brother." With that said Kaoru got up and exited the bathroom. I poked my head out of the bathroom. I saw no one in the hall. I crept slowly down it. I came to a staircase. I took a huge breath and climbed it. I got to the top, and my heart stopped. No one was there. I proceeded into what looked like a living room. That's when a terrifying reality struck me. This was the house I had grown up in.

I used this knowledge to my advantage. The reality hurt a lot, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I made a run for where I remembered the door to be. It was locked, so I carefully unlocked it and ran outside. The sunlight on my face felt fantastic. However, I could barely see. I hadn't seen sunlight in a long time. My vision was messed up. I looked around, and started running down the street. I knew only of one thing. I needed to get away. I made it down the street. I'm not sure how far I got before my poor health got the best of me.

I needed to sit down. I had run to the little park down the street. I sat on the swing and thought about what I had just discovered. A few things made sense. I was thrown into a memory:

_A seven year old me sat alone in his bed. My room was on the second floor of the house. "DADDY!" I screamed. I had tears flowing from his face. I was terrified."What's wrong my boy?" My father asked entering the room. "Daddy I'm scared." I had told him through sobs. "Why?" He asked. His voice was soft. "I heard screams from downstairs." _

I hadn't known there were people in my basement. None the less what they were going through. It fell into its place now. As did many more childhood memories. My thoughts were interupted by me being struck with something in the back of my head. My world after that went black.

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I curled up alone in my room. All my thoughts centered around Hikaru. I knew the house was empty. They opened my door for my shower time, and told me it was going to be a test to see if I'd be obident to them. After walking to the shower I heard the front door slam shut. Our captors were gone, but I couldn't bring myself to leave behind all there people. Even if I didn't know them.

Some time had passed, and I heard the front door reopen, and people walked in. They were back. A set of feet descended the stairs. My door opened.

"Good job Ten. You passed your obidence test. You get extra food tonight." A guard said. I didn't answer. My door closed, and the steps went further down the hall. I heard a boy scream. That made my heart stop. Was it Hikaru? Another door opened.

"SEVEN'S GONE!" The guard screamed. There were many foot steps of running an confusion. I faced the wall and smiled slightly.

I knew Hikaru had made it out.

* * *

**Review's for motivation!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Check out my new story "Reboot" ;)**

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I faced the wall. It had been a few days since Hikaru had escaped. I was happy for him, but I was jealous he had the guts to escape, and I did not. I could've left too, but I didn't. I stared at the concrete wall with an emotionless gaze. I would have to leave my fate with Hikaru. The door to my room opened, but I knew enough not to turn around. Whoever it was slapped me upside the head then forcefull blind folded me. I cried out, but as usual no one came to my rescue. They dragged me out of my room.

"Where is he?!" A voice screamed at me.

"Who?" I reponded shortly.

"Your brother stupid!" The voice yelled back.

"My brother died at birth." I told him with a smart attitude. That earned me a smack across the face.

"One more time... Where is Seven?" He asked me.

"I don't know. We don't have any contact remember?" I said.

"Take him to the meeting room boys." The voice said, and no less then a minute later I was being dragged down the hall and shoved into another room. My blindfold was ripped off. I looked around quickly. I saw other kids being shoved in. One looked right at me, and smiled slightly before walking in my direction.

"Hey Seven," Said the boy with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Uh... I'm not Seven.." I told him quietly.

"You're hilarious Hikaru."He whispered.

"I'm seriously not Seven. I'm Ten." I told him. He smiled and shook his head.

"You all are gathered here for a reason!" Came the voice of the man that questioned me. Everyone looked at eachother. The face behind the voice was no where to be seen.

"Seven has escaped, and I want ANYONE that knows something about his escape to come forward NOW!" The boy next to me looked at me shocked. I mouthed 'number' at him. He held up five fingers. I held up ten in return. He nodded.

"Very well. No one knows anything? Why don't you take this time to talk it over." The voice said angerly before disappearing.

"My name is Arai," Five said holding his hand out.

"Kaoru," I said shaking the extended hand.

"You guys look so much alike," Arai says stating the obvious.

"We're twins. I trust he'll come back for us. He has too," I say to Arai with a hushed voice. My eyes look over the rest of the kids there. My honey golden eyes stopped on a raven haired boy. He had shoulder length black hair, and glasses with a lense poked out. The frames were bent up. His pale skin was bruised, yet he had a slight smirk upon his face. He looks at me straight in the eye before walking over to us.

"Kyouya number 8," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Arai number 5," Arai said told him offering a smile.

"Kaoru number 10," I told him giving him rolling my eyes, because he acted like we'd never met.

"Oh Kaoru I know who you are. We attended Ouran together. I went missing just before you did. Kyouya Ootori class 2-A. Kaoru I can't believe you've forgotten we were in the host club together." He said.

"Sorry Sempai I didn't forget. I just didn't find it nessecary to mention it." I tell him with a shrug.

Kyouya snickered, "I see your brother made it out."

"Yes he did. How did you know about him?" I asked him defensively.

"I know about things Kaoru." He said shrugging. Before I could answer him guards swarmed the rooms escorting us back to our rooms.

**Hikaru's p.o.v.**

My eyes opened slowly. The light hurt my eyes, so I closed them again and moaned.

"He's awake!" I heard someone say. It was the voice of a female.

"Kaoru honey, are you ok?" A different female voice asks me. I groan. My head hurt a lot.

"My head hurts," I say slowly. I open my eyes again, and once they adjusted to the light I saw a very concerned looking lady.

"Oh Kaoru! I was so worried about you!" She exclaims. I sit up fast causing myself to get dizzy.

"I'm not Kaoru. I'm Hikaru!" I tell her. Her eyes flashed with pain.

"That's not funny Kaoru. You shouldn't joke about your dead brother." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not dead! I'm right here! Test my blood!" I exclaim kind of loudly. Before picking up a knife I had seen only a moment before, and dragging it across my wrist. Blood leaked out of a cut that was not very deep.

I was unsure of where I was. I looked around. The room looked like it belonged to a boy my age. "Who are you anyway?" I ask her with my eyes narrowing.

"Kaoru, I'm your mother," she said with tears now streaming down her face. She began sobbing uncontrollably. I was with my real mother now. I took her hand.

"I promise you that I'm Hikaru.." I said before laying down and closing my eyes again. I didn't hear her answer. I was too tired to listen. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was being moved.

When I woke up again the surroundings had changed. I looked around slowly. My wrist was bandaged. I remember cutting it to order a blood test, but I hadn't cut it deep or for reasons of depression. I just got ahead of myself, and once again did not think it through.

"Hello Kaoru, are you feeling better?" A man asks me. He was standing at my bedside.

"I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru!" I tell him. I pointed to my wrist, "I want a blood test to prove it." I shout at him. I hear sobbing from outside the room. I see my mom standing in the door way. "You believe me right mom?" I asked saddly. The lady just erupted into to screams and sobs.

"We're going to help you Kaoru," The man at my bedside said to me pointing at my nonbandaged wrist. There was a bracelet around it that read,

"**KAORU HITACHIIN Patient: 156 Emitted: 5-6-13 Ouran Mental Hospital"**

I choked back a scream. I was in a mental hospital.

* * *

*Gasp* What will become of Hikaru?

What happens now that we know Kyouya is in captivity?

Will they believe Hikaru long enough to rescue Kaoru?

Want more?

Review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm bored**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v.**

I felt a tear stream down my face. I'd spent so much time working up the will to escape, and now I'm a prisoner again. It just wasn't fair. More tears fell from my eyes. I was susposed to be strong after being in captivity, why do I cry at this?

"We're going to help you Kaoru," The Doctor repeated. I said nothing I only narrowed my eyes at him. I had nothing to say. He held my gaze steadily as if he didn't care. Doctors were all the same. They only thng they care for is money.

"Now tell us Kaoru, what happened while you were gone." He said to me.

"Well Doc, for starters I've been in captivity for years. There were many people that held us there, but I never saw their faces. I never had contact with anyone other than Arai, and Kaoru. Arai was #5 and he came to me through the wall. Kaoru was #10 and we met when he was in the shower. We also passed notes to eachother. Our captors injected us with several things experimenting on wa-" I was cut off by the Doctor putting his hand up to stop me. He got up and walked out of the room,but he didn't shut the door completely.

"I'm sorry he's much more unstable than we though. I'd like to transfer him a hospital called The Preserve. There are doctors more equipped to deal with him there." I heard the doctor tell my mom.

"Will that save my son?" She asked.

"Yes M'am, I believe it will." He told her. I couldn't hear her reply after that. How was I going to help Kaoru? I screamed as loud as I could. I stood up, and started to try and run. I didn't make it very far before I was secured by a guard.

"Let me go, let me go!" I yelled with tears running down my face. I struggled as much as I could, but the guards wouldn't give. I sobbed loudly. I saw my mom and the doctor approach through my blurry vision.

"Mom please..." I said with a hoarse voice. My tears were hitting the floor as I stared at her praying she'd believe me. My mother shook her head, and I knew she was about to break down.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," She whispered. "I am so so sorry." I screamed again, and kept struggling.

"Kaoru's still in captivity! We have to save him! We have to go back and help him! Please Mom please." I said to her. She turned away from me. The next thing I know I was being injected with something, and I was getting tired.

"You guys are no better than the people that injected me with random shit for years," I said to them with new streams of tears going down my face. Then I closed my eyes and unwillingly fell asleep.

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe Kyouya was trapped here too. I had known he was missing, and the panic that was caused by his disappearance. I just didn't put two and two together. He's so smug about it. I can't believe he's calm about it. The door to my room opened and closed. I turned around ready to be blindfolded.

"Kaoru," said the voice of a guard. " I'm not here to harm you. I want to help you. My name is Noah. As you can tell I'm not from around here. I live here, and I'm in major debt to the people that run this facility. I'm sorry that you kids have to go through this. Believe me I hate helping them. I'm sure you're curious about your brother right?"

"Well yeah," I told him turning around to look him in the eye. He smiled, and for some reason I trusted him. He pulled some papers out of his pocket, and handed them to me. They were full of a kid who was identical to me when I was those ages.

"I raised him. He was an amazing kid. I wasn't the one that kidnapped him, and staged his death. They left him to me to raise. He was my favorite kid. I felt bad for the family that lost him. When I saw you com in here I thought you were him. It was unreal to see how much you guys look alike. I'm honestly glad he escaped. Did you know you had a brother?" He whispered to me.

I shook my head, "I had no idea Noah. I feel like you raised him well. I would just like to get to know him."

"Well for starters he was very ignorant, and hard headed. He won't stop until he gets his way. For a while he almost acted dead. I feared for him, but he started to act like himself again after you arrived. I must go now Kaoru. The pictures are yours to keep. Also, Kyouya asked me to give you this." He said handing me a crinkled piece of paper. He left my room quietly, so he would not be notice. I opened the note.

_**Kaoru,**_

_**I want to escape like Hikaru did. If he was coming back with authorities he would've already. I think we need a plan. Noah has agreed to run notes for us. Give the bathroom knock when he's on guard duty, then give it to him. We need to act fast. I'm sure our friends at the host club are worried about us.**_

_**Kyouya**_

I frowned at the note. Hikaru would come back.

Wouldn't he?

* * *

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel crappy today.**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I shook my head. Hikaru would've been back by now. I wasn't sure of anything now. They say that blood runs thicker than water. I wonder if Hikaru abides by that concept. I laid my head againist the wall, and tried to sleep. Something must've gone my way because I was able to fall asleep.

My sleep was not all peaceful. I was thrown into a dream. I was looking into a completely white room through a thick glass wall. In the corner of the room sat a boy that looked like me. Then it clicked in my mind. "Hikaru," I whispered the word rolling cleanly off my tongue. He didn't hear me. He was crying. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear him. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I started moving, but it was againist my will. I walked in to Hikaru's room. He looked at me and gave a twisted smile. "I swear Doc I will kill you if it means I can save my little brother." He started to chuckle. He sounded like a mad man. I opened my mouth to calm him, but different words came out. "Now now Kaoru you will do no such thing." I wanted to scream that I was Kaoru, but I couldn't. More tears rolled down Hikaru's face, "My little brother needs me, and you're standing in my way. You move or I move you. I will rescue him. How about that blood test now?" He started to scratch at his arm.

I woke up with a rush of adrenaline. I was confused. Beyond confused infact. Dreams do nothing good for me. There was three gentle taps on my door. I turned around.

"Kaoru," It was the voice of Noah. "Kyouya asked me to bring you these," Noah told me holding out three bobbypins. I looked at him confused. He handed me a piece of paper. I thanked him, and unfolded it.

**Kaoru,**

**I have sent bobbypins to both you and Arai. When Noah knocks on your door tonight. Jiggle the lock, and meet me in the bathroom. **

**Kyouya**

I sigh. Brief and to the point. That most certainly was Kyouya. I thank Noah, and he leaves. I wondered what Kyouya wanted with me. Better yet where did he get the bobbypins? Why can't Noah just let us out? That's Kyouya for me. To the point, yet confusing. I will never understand him. I wonder how he hasn't managed to get ahold of a cell phone yet. I shake my head. Kyouya is a miracle working genius.

I need to stretch, so I give the bathroom knock. I'm escorted to the bathroom. It's nice to walk. I close the door behind me. I pull the notes that I'd exchanged with Hikaru out of their spot along with the pencil, and tucked them into my pocket. I missed him. I needed to get out of here. I was going to try to make a run for it. I gulped. There wasn't time for planning.

I busted out of the bathroom. The guard who escorted me there was on the side of the door. I turned around and punched him square in the face. The movement was foreign to me. I wasn't used to getting in fights of anysort. The guard was stunned. I brought my foot to his stomach and knocked him down. Then I turned and ran. There was a set of stairs at the end of the corrider. I turned, and ran up them. I could hear the guards shouting in cofusion.

There was a living room when I made it up the stairs and out the door that was blocking them. I took a look to my left then my right. I didn't have much time to decide. A hand grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to the left. I looked up. It was Noah.

"Noah," I whispered.

"Kaoru, what do you think you're doing?" Noah whispered back. We were moving quickly through the house. More stairs. We ran up them, and went into a room on the left. He clicked the door behind us.

"Kaoru are you crazy?" He inquired slightly angry.

"God Noah I can't take it anymore," I whispered sounding hurt.

"If they catch you they're going to kill you," Noah said looking defeated.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Your brother got lucky that he escaped. They kill the disobdient ones. The ones that endanger their scheme. You've endangered it by trying to run for it. God god god Kaoru." Noah was pacing, and shaking his head.

For the first time I looked around. It was a room that belonged to a little boy. Noah's expression softened.

"It was Hikaru's room," Noah said softly with a little smile. He walked over to the nightstand, and handed me a book.

"What's this?" I ask.

"He kept a diary up until they took it from him last year," Noah explained. The footsteps sounded up the stairs. Noah looked at me, and shoved me into the closet before closing the closet door. He then ran out of the room.

"Noah what are you doing?" A deep voice asked him.

"Well boss, I was looking for the boy! He's not up here!" Noah said.

"Thankyou Noah. Alright let's start looking around the property. Noah, you stay inside and keep looking." The guy told him.

"Rodger!" Noah said. The foot steps retreated down the stairs. Noah came back in a minute later. I stepped back out of the closet.

"Thankyou Noah," I say sincerely. He nodds.

"We need to figure out what to do with you," Noah tells me.

"I don't know. I didn't expect to make it this far," I tell him quietly.

"Well we can wait until night then take you out the front door, but I can't take you any further than that." Noah tells me. I give him a thumbs up. He tells me to wait in here until he comes to get me. I lay on the bed, and crack open Hikaru's diary.

The first entry was written many years ago in a childs chicken scratch handwriting. I smiled slightly. My handwriting had been identical. I of course had never really had a diary. Being a rich kid and all I could have whatever I wanted, and a diary was not in the list of wants. Entries similar to this one continued. Hikaru often talked about how he loved his father, and he wished he had a mom. His 'mom' was dead before he could remember. Noah seemed to have raised my brother well. It wasn't until the later entries that I was really drawn in.

**Dear Diary,**

**Recently I've gotten the feeling there's something weird to this place going on. I mean weirder than I've already experienced. I still haven't figured out the motive behind holding us kids captive. I doubt I will in the future either. I can hear a boy on the other side of the wall screaming out for help. Help... We all need help. I never answer the boy. I can't even find the will. I don't even understand how this happened. I just woke up here in this room. I will keep faith that my dad will find me. I don't have anyone else.**

**Dear Diary,**

**Has it been days? Weeks? Months? Who knows. I sure don't. I'm going to rot away in here. My dad must not be looking very far at all. Maybe he is. I've been having weird dreams about a boy with my face, but doesn't look exactly look me. Who is this mystery boy? **

I knew that it was me. It must've been a twin connection or something. I lay the journal down on my stomach. I close my eyes to take in this information. I drift off. I feel something shaking me.

"Kaoru," Noah's soft voice said. I open my eyes. He puts a finger to his lips and motions for me to follow. I slowly and groggily stand up. He leads me out of the room. We walk down the stairs, and he opens a door for me. Sunlight. It hit my face gracefully. Noah ruffled my hair.

"Take care of Hikaru," He whispered smiling. I nodded offering him a smile. I allowed myself out the door. Noah closed it behind me. I started to walk towards the neighbors house when I heard,

"Hey! Come back here!" I start running. It was a guard. My legs gaave out just as I hit the neighbors lawn. A kid maybe about 6 or 7 stared at me.

"Help me! They're going to kill me. Help help..." I say looking at him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He stared at me then turned to run.

"MOMMY MOMMY!" He screamed. The guard caught up to me, and lifted me by the arms. His breath smelled of cigarette smoke. That's what he must've been doing. I started to thrash againist his grip. The child came running back out.

"Wet him gow!" He exclaimed bravely. I smiled weakly at him.

"It's no use kid. Thank you." I whispered.

"MOMMMY," He wailed. I stopped thrashing to give him a small smile. I probably scarred a child for life. This would be the end of mine. I screamed really loudly. The porch door opened up at the neighbors house. I screamed again and thrashed more than ever. She looked at me with an 'O' shaped mouth. I kicked out againist the guard. I managed to get free. I ran towards the lady. Everything seemed to slow down around me. I ran towards her.

"Help me," I screamed at her. I was stopped dead in my tracks by a stabbing pain. I fell to the ground. The guard towered over me holding a knife.

"You've ruined everything! We're going to get arrested yes, but you won't be around to see it. I'm going to kill you now." The guard said.

With that said he plunged the knife into my chest.

* * *

BAM! Review for more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**

**Love you guys **

* * *

**3rd Person Point of View**

In the eyes of that little boys mother everything happened in slow motion. The teenager running at her calling out for help, and the man chasing him. She shoved her child inside the house, and screamed for her husband. He came running out quickly. The little boys mother pointed at the teenager. Her husband paled a little bit then charged at them. The mother had tears rolling down her face, and she screamed as the knife was thrust into the teenagers chest.

The frantic mother had pulled out a phone to dial the police. She was breathing frantically as she watched her husband tackle the man down. She had to do a double take. Her husband was sitting next the boy. A different man had tackled the attacker. She was confused as she hectically screamed information into the phone. Others from the few houses around us were emerging and running over to help.

The man by the name of Noah had taken down the one with the knife. Noah had gotten quite a few wounds, and was laying barely concious bleeding out. The teenager by the name of Kaoru was bleeding out posibaly dead. The police arrived with ambulances. They caught the man with the bloody knife that was being restrained by a few men. CPR was being distrubited to Kaoru on the ground. Both he and Noah were carried off on a stretcher. Before they managed to take Noah away he whispered weakly about the house next door as he handed them his keys..

The police braced themselves for what they'd see when they entered the house. They kicked the doors in and swarmed the tiny living room. They all split into pairs to search, but as soon as they got a good glimpse into the basement they all reported down there. The cheif gave them orders to secure any guards they see, and to approach the closed off cells with caution. The cheif approached the first cell to see what was behind the door. He slid the key Noah had given him into the lock. It clicked, and the door knob turned. The cheif had to stifle a scream when he saw none other than his employers missing son behind the door.

"Kyouya!" He exclaimed.

"You're a little late chief," He said with a slight smile. The cheif assigned an officer to escort him up to an open and waiting ambulance. He nodded at the rest of his men. They all began to go through the cells. Each cell contained a teenager. Ranging from 13-19. Each child had been identified by a name, or a number. Some passed out in the officers arms. They were all taken to the hospital.

Families of the teenagers with names were located and contacted. Many of them were rushing to their child's bedside. Number Five or Arai as he told the police was asking where Hikaru is. No one had an answer for him. Kyouya Ootori was by far in the best condition. His sister was in the hospital visiting a friend before he arrived. She's been at his bedside since he arrived.

Up in the intensive care unit Kaoru Hitachiin was being attended to. His heartbeat was faint, but it was there. He had been stabbed 6 times around his chest, but not in the heart. The doctors were working to make his heartbeat stronger. It was a miracle that the boy had survived at all. Once the doctors were able to stabalize the boy they called his mother. Yuzuha Hitachiin showed up less than half an hour after the call. She sat next to her son all night long holding his hands. He didn't stir. He slept soundlessly. No one would ever guess he was having dreams of the after life.

All the men involved with holding the kids captive were arrested. They all recieved very long sentences. All except for Noah. Noah was to be held in prison, but he was in the ICU at the hospital. The odds for him weren't looking good at all.

"Mom?" Kaoru whispered weakly with his eyes half open.

"I'm here baby! I'm here!" She said to him.

"Am I safe...?" Karou asked.

"Yes, Dear. You are. I don't know how you got out of The Preserve, but you're ok now." She said.

"You mean the Mental Hospital?" Kaoru asked her stiffling a yawn.

"Yeah, don't you remember claiming to be Hikaru? You cut your wrist screaming for a blood test. Your really scared me." She whispered to her child. Kaoru smiled weakly with the makings of a mad man.

"Mom, that really was Hikaru. I'm here. Wouldn't you have gotten a call if I had escaped?" Kaoru told her looking her in the eye.

"No, no, no. You're brother is dead. He died at birth. You guys were fraternal twins," Kaoru's mother claimed shaking her head.

"Go talk to Noah," Kaoru said before drifting off again. The mother consulted a nurse about the Noah guy. She was led to a room with the man named Noah at the end of the bed. He looked up when she walked in the room. He was weak.

"I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin Kaoru's mom," She told him. He smiled.

"I'm Noah. I raised Hikaru. Where is he? I'd like to see him before I die," Noah said.

"So Hikaru is alive...?" Yuzuha asked him. Noah surpressed a sigh.

"When your sons were born a bad man switched stuff around to make it seem like they were fraternal twins. Meanwhile he made away with Hikaru or the baby that disappeared that day. He picked a baby he knew would die to replace Hikaru. I raised him. He's a wonderful kid. I love him so much," Noah said with a hoarse voice.

"Oh my god.." Yuzuha said before leaving the room to go check Hikaru out of the mental hospital.

* * *

Review for more?


	9. Chapter 9

So this truely is a short chapter. Sorry :( I plan to upate more often. This story is almost finished.

* * *

Yuzuha had never tried to rush anywhere so quickly in her life. She was out of the hospital, and to the facility Hikaru was being held within a couple of minutes. She rushed passed the reciptionist at the desk. They knew who she was anyway. She rushed straight to that room they were holding her eldest son in. She entered the room slowly.

The boy within the room looked up at her with a dark expression. He offered a twisted smile while looking menacing.

"Hello Mother," He said cooly.

"Hikaru..." Yuzuha trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was Kaoru," Hikaru replied with narrowed eyes.

"They found him Hikaru. He was stabbed multiple times. He's in the hosptial," Yuzuha said with hurt in her voice. Hikaru's gaze softened.

"Then we need to go to him," Hikaru said softly standing up. He walked to his mother wasting no time. Yuzuha couldn't help, but wrap her arms around the son who's childhood she'd miss.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into his ginger hair. He tensed. He wasn't used to physical contact other than violent acts to refine his behavior. After that moment of tensing up he leaned into the hug. He'd have a family once Kaoru was healed. He took his mothers hand breaking the hug. He led her out of the room and towards the enterance. Yuzuha walked to the desk.

"I'd like to check my son Kaoru Hitachiin out." She started. Hikaru zoned out imaging what his life would be like now. Yuzuha approached him again. She began to lead him out as she explained she checked him out as Kaoru to spare time. Hikaru understood.

The ride to the hospital was spent between a mother and son catching up. Hikaru told her what his life was like with Noah before he was locked away. He told her what it was like after he was locked up. How his escape was an unplanned fluke. How he met Kaoru. Yuzuha apologized to him for everything.

"Hikaru, Noah is in the ICU. You should go see him first," She told her son quietly as they walked through the hospital doors. Hikaru grew a shade paler before nodding at her. Yuzuha gave Hikaru Noah's room number. Her son hurried up there. Yuzuha followed him, but much more slowly. She figured she should give the two time alone. She sat herself outside his door.

"Hikaru," Noah whispered. Hikaru took his hand, and stared into his fathers vacant eyes.

"Daddy," Hikaru whispered like a seven year old. He could feel tears lining his eyes. He knew that Noah was not his true father, yet he still thought of him as one. He had always been so caring, and genuine. Hikaru looked at the face that belonged to the man that had raised him. He knew that the man before did not have much time.

"I'm glad you're ok kiddo. That brother of yours looks just like you. I knew I had to hold on long enough to see you again. Now that I have I can rest peacefully. You may not be my son, but I couldn't be more proud. I love you like a son. Have a nice life Hika. I will always be here to watch over you." Noah said hoarsely. He looked pain, yet at peace. The tears in Hikaru's eyes fell.

"Daddy, no! You have to hold on! You can't die here. Not here not now. Please," Hikaru said to him. The sorrow on his voice. He wailed when Noah's hand went limp in his own. The flat lining moniter made it all the more real. Hikaru vision blurred as all the tears fell down his face. Doctors rushed in. They pulled Hikaru out. He tried to fight them, but he didn't have the strength.

Yuzuha hugged her son when he emerged from Noah's room.

"It's ok, it's ok. Shhh," She comforted her 17 year old son for the first time. He sobbed into her shoulder. The two stood there like that for what seemed like hours. After Hikaru had 'stablized' himself he pulled away from his mother.

"Where's Kaoru?" He whispered to his mother. He allowed her to pull him to Kaoru's room. Kaoru was asleep. Hikaru took his hand. He wouldn't let Kaoru die too. He ran his free hand through his twins hair. He looked at his brother and whisper, "Family."

* * *

Hmmm How many more chapters can I get out of this?


End file.
